1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for securing objects onto supporting surfaces, and more particularly, to a system and method for rotatably mounting a picture frame assembly to a wall surface for displaying decorative or functional objects or content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A picture frame is a structure that houses viewable content such as artwork or photographs for display purposes and/or to provide protection to the content. Although picture frames are often rectangular, they can come in a broad range of shapes and sizes, as well as materials. Picture frames are often mounted on a supporting surface such as a wall.
Typically, viewable content is placed within a picture frame by loading it through the back of the frame. To insert content, the frame backing is first unfastened. The backing is removed and content is inserted within the frame. The backing is then refastened and holds the content in place.
Frequent replacement of viewable content can degrade the durability of such picture frames over time. It may be necessary to detach the picture frame from a supporting surface to allow access to the back to change the content. Overtime, fasteners on the picture frame used to hold the backing and content in place can weaken or break. Furthermore, frequent replacement of content within a picture frame can damage the content itself.
To facilitate more convenient changing of viewable content, picture frames with front-loading processes have become more common in recent years. Snap-frames (U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,026) are an example of such framing systems, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
There are a number of different ways to mount a picture frame to a supporting surface. For example, one common technique is to attach a bracket to the rear of the picture frame. The bracket is then hung on a supporting surface by using a fastener, such as a nail or hook. Another technique is to string a wire across the rear of the picture frame. The wire is then hung on a fastener that is connected to the supporting surface.
Such mounting systems reduce the advantages of front-loading picture frames. A front-loading process may obviate the need to remove the picture frame from the supporting surface to change the content. If the new content is to be viewed from a different orientation than the previous content such as horizontally or vertically, however, then the picture frame must still be removed from the supporting surface and reoriented appropriately.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a mounting system and method for rotatably connecting an object to a supporting structure for decoratively or functionally displaying objects or content.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting system having means for connecting two interengageable parts, including a wall mount and object anchor, which allow for 360° rotation of the object about the wall mount.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting system for displaying art, photography and documents within a frame assembly.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a mounting system having a frame assembly capable of being loaded from the front or side for easily interchanging art, photography and documents while mounted to a wall surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting system capable of easily adjusting the orientation of the object or frame assembly to any degree desired including, but not limited to, 45°, 90°, 135°, 180°, 360°.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting system capable of providing a quick release for quickly separating the picture frame from the supporting surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting system whereby the frame assembly can quickly and easily be rotated between a horizontal and vertical orientation while still being mounted on the wall surface.